


Forever, Through Whatever

by Mony (Mony_Writes)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mony_Writes/pseuds/Mony
Summary: Albert knows Race is keeping something from him. Now seems as good as time as any to confront him.
Relationships: Racetrack Higgins & Albert DaSilva, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Forever, Through Whatever

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk/prompt me over on my Tumblr @wide-eyed--wonderer !! And, as always comments/feedback are welcomed and appreciated!!

“Al, I’m telling you, the answer is 57.” 

“Race, I’m aware you're some kinda prodigy with this shit, but I’m sticking to my guns on this one. The answer's 49.” 

“Then you're gonna get it wrong.” 

“Well then..” Albert was interrupted by Races phone ringing   
“Sorry Al, give me one sec” and with that Race answered the call and rushed into the bathroom. 

This was unusual for a number of reasons.   
1\. The ringtone was Spice Girls, which was unusual, because Races ringtone was customised for everyone, and Al had never heard Spice Girls before.   
2\. Race had never not taken a call in front of Albert, they were best friends they told each other everything.   
3\. Albert had 100% seen Race out at a bar with Spot Conlon last night.

And it was more than that. Albert saw Race kissing Spot Conlon at said bar last night. After he’d been told by Jack that Race was home sick. Which meant that they’d both lied to Albert. 

So, Albert thought it would be a pretty safe bet that Spice Girls is Spot Conlon.

Also, Albert didn’t even know if Race was gay or drunk or had lost a bet. (Not that he cared if Race was gay, Albert is pan) 

When Race eventually emerged from the bathroom Albert decided to confront him. 

“I think we need to talk”

“If this is you admitting I’m right then-”

“What were you doing with Spot Conlon at the bar last night?” 

Race stops short, and Albert swears he sees a flash of fear through his best friend's eyes before he masks it with a grin. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Al. I was home sick last night? Didn’t Jack tell you-”

“I saw you. I went to the bar last night with Elmer. I saw you kissing Spot Conlon.” 

“Well, you must be mistaken because-”

“Race. You’re my best friend. I know it was you. Please, be honest with me.” 

Race breaks Alberts eye contact. Sensing his best friend needs a minute, Albert goes back to the math question. (Which he’s beginning to believe Race is right about.

Eventually, after several deep breaths, Race looks back up. Albert meets his gaze. 

“I’m gay.” 

“Thanks for trusting me. Welcome to the not straight club buddy” 

Albert pulled Race into a hug as the latter burst into tears. 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you I was so scared and I didn’t want you to get mad at me before I knew for sure and -”

“Race,” Albert interrupted, “you told me now, whatever reasons you didn’t do it before don’t matter. And I still love you.” 

Eventually, Race pulled away. But Albert still had questions

“So Spot Conlon hey?” Race groaned. “He’s Spice Girls, isn’t he?? I bet that pisses him off. I mean, the man's hot, those muscles, damn. I can only imagine what it must feel like to -”

“Fuck off Al”

“Love ya too Race, forever, through whatever.”

“Same to you Al. Even when you fail that math homework.”  
“I hate you.”


End file.
